Mi Mundo
by AmorMulticolor
Summary: Un nuevo capitulo comienza en Storybrooke. No todos están de acuerdo con lo que pasa entre la salvadora y la reina malvada, pero aún así las dos mujeres están dispuestas a luchar por su final feliz. T por el momento, ya veremos mas adelante... ;)


Capítulo 1.- Derecho a un final feliz

Emma corría por el pueblo buscándola, había estado toda la tarde de aquí para allá en cada lugar que se le ocurría que podía estar la alcaldesa, pero no había forma de encontrarla. Comenzó a preocuparse seriamente cuando Zelena y Mal le escribieron confirmando que ninguna de ellas la había visto.

Finalmente, cuando la rubia ya había recorrido por tercera vez todo el pueblo buscándola, la vio mientras doblaba en la esquina de la casa de su madre, estaba saliendo de la puerta y claramente pudo reconocer que la morena había estado llorando.

-¡Regina!

La alcaldesa se paró en seco y volteó

-Emma…

Emma, que había empezado a correr hacia la otra mujer, comenzó a frenar su avance mientras observaba como Regina se volvía y se alejaba de la rubia sin decir palabra.

-Espera… ¡Espera! ¡Regina!

Pero no hubo caso, la morena aumentó su paso mitras limpiaba su rostro lloroso

El cielo de Storybrooke comenzó a teñirse de gris. Emma estaba segura de que podía oír los gritos de su madre llamándola, diciéndole que la deje ir

"_¿Dejarla ir? ¿Por qué? Yo amaba a esta mujer, ¿Por qué era tan difícil para todos entender eso? No, no iba a dejarla ir, porque si la dejaba ir… Sé que no podría volver a ser feliz…"_

Emma por fin la alcanzó cuando el cielo empezó a llover. Hizo girar a la mujer más pequeña tomándola de su hombro.

-¡Regina! ¡Hablemos!

-¡Déjame ir Emma! – La morena da un paso atrás - ¿Por qué insistes en esto Emma? ¡Tú no me amas, tú no puedes amarme!

Aún bajo el sonido de la lluvia, Emma podía oír el dolor que había en esas palabras

-¿Quién decide eso? ¿Tú? ¿Mi madre? ¡No! Nadie más que yo puede decidir a quién amo, y te amo Regina… La única razón por la que podría dejarte ir ahora, es porque tú no me amas. Pero tú y yo sabemos, que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Sabemos que Tinker Bell no nos dijo la verdad, y por alguna razón todo este tiempo impidió que tú y yo supiéramos que somos almas gemelas. Pero lo descubrimos, y gracias a eso pudimos aceptar lo que sentíamos guardado desde hace tiempo. Por favor Gina... Por favor entiende, que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Ambas mujeres eran un desastre, y si alguien las mirara no podría distinguir si el agua que corre por sus rostros es la lluvia o sus lágrimas

Muchas personas comenzaron a aparecer, Zelena, Mal, Ruby, Belle, las cuatro mujeres habían estado todo el día ayudando a Emma a encontrar a la alcaldesa, por lo que se aliviaron al ver que por fin había aparecido. Gold, Hook, ambos hombres habían estado hablando no muy lejos y corrieron al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres. Mulan, Aurora, Ariel, Estaban camino a Granny`s cuando vieron la escena que se estaba formando. Archie, Grumpy, Nova, todos estaban atentos a la escena, resguardados de la lluvia, ninguno se atrevió a intervenir, y algunos, como Mary Margaret, fueron retenidos para que no interfirieran.

-Emma… No puedo… No entiendes… ¡No tengo ese derecho Emma! ¡No tengo el derecho a amar! A amarte…

-¡Dios! – La rubia pego un gran grito que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, incluso su madre dejo de luchar contra su esposo que la retenía, cuando escucho el dolor en la voz de su hija. -¡Estoy cansada de esto! Estoy cansada de este… Cuento sin fin, Todos aquí –Y comenzó a girar en un círculo mientras los miraba uno por uno acusadoramente – Todos aquí actúan como malditos idiotas, nadie aquí tiene el derecho de juzgar a otro y mucho menos a nosotros. ¡¿Quién de ustedes… - Emma había comenzado a levantar la voz para que la oyeran bajo la lluvia - …Sabe lo que Regina vivió en el bosque encantado?! ¡¿Quién de ustedes, alguna vez, ha tratado, ha movido un maldito dedo, para ayudarla?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdan quien fue quien la hizo sufrir y llegar al punto de odiarlos y odiarse a si misma?! ¡Cora! ¡Gold! ¡Mi propio abuelo! ¡Mi madre, maldita sea! ¿Alguno de ustedes, personajes heroicos de cuentos de hadas… -Dijo sarcásticamente - … alguna vez levanto la vista y vio como es Regina realmente? ¿Lo que ha vivido, sola, sin nadie a su lado? ¿Alguna vez? ¿No? Entonces ninguno de ustedes, tiene el MALDITO derecho de decidir si puedo o no amar a esta mujer y mucho menos si ella puede o no amar y ser amada, Cada uno de ustedes – Y miró a su madre – Tiene su final feliz… Así que ninguno tiene el derecho a intervenir en el final feliz de otro. – La rubia se giró y tomo las manos de una total y completa sorprendida Regina Mills – Te amo, y me amas, y si me aceptas voy a pasar el resto de mi vida pateando el trasero de quien sea que se atreva a cuestionar eso. Quiero amarte, vivir contigo y con Henry, quiero todo el paquete Gina, el casamiento, las discusiones, los bebés, dios… No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento de tan solo tenerte a mi lado. Por favor, solo di que sí y podremos tener nuestro feliz para siempre mi amor…

Regina estaba sin palabras, como todo el mundo a su alrededor, muchos con un pesar en el pecho y en la garganta, sabiendo que la salvadora tenía razón en todo. Mary Margaret comenzó a llorar, estaba dolida y confundida, Se soltó del agarre de su esposo y caminó rápidamente hasta esconderse en su casa. Esta vez, sorprendentemente, David no la siguió.

Regina había visto a la madre de Emma correr hacia adentro y su dolor en el pecho aumentó

-Emma, si te digo que sí, todos te odiaran… Tu madre…

-Tendrá que entender, aceptarlo, todas las personas aquí son importantes para mi Gina, pero tú y Henry son todo mi mundo

Dudando, la alcaldesa dio un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a cada uno de los que estaban ahí antes de responder mientras trataba de arreglar un poco el desastre que sabía que era su rostro en este momento.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Emma? – Sollozó la morena

-Absoluta y completamente mi amor – La rubia le dio su sonrisa más grande

-Por favor, no me lastimes – Susurro Regina para Emma antes de chocar sus labios contra los de ella

Felizmente la salvadora devolvió el beso y se separaron después de unos segundos.

-Vamos a casa, Henry nos estará esperando

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la alcaldesa, sin echar una mirada hacia atrás. Ellas podían lidiar con todo el resto mañana…


End file.
